onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom part 7
I woke up, imediately took my sword and ran to the deck. When i opened the door to my cabin everyone was already up and standing there. Just standing there horrified. Joy: What is going on ? What was that .... When i looked over the deck i saw Viki standing there. She was standing there holding Wirt in her arms. He was covered in bruises and blood. But the worst thing was his leg. It didnt look like a leg anymore. It imediately reacted and ordered everyone to help him take them both inside the cabins where he can examined them. He determined that Viki was relatively unharmed but said that wirt needs more care.He asked Stedvick to help him with a procerudre and told all of us to go out. Outside we talked. Nathaniel:' What the hell hapened Viki? What happened to our little Brother ? '''Samuel: '''Yes tell me who did this and i will cut of his head for laying a hand on my Brother!!!!! '''Morgan:' Calm down you two. Nathaniel and Samuel: Calm down ? ? ?!?! Nathaniel: Morgan our Brother is inside covered in blood dont tell us to calm down!!!! Joy: Quiet all of you let Viki speek. So tell us everything that happened. Viki: Y-Yes amm yes ofcourse. Well i dont know everything. Nathaniel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW EVERYTHING ?!'' ''Viki: IT MEANS THAT I DONT KNOW EVERYTHING BECAUSE I WAS conscious !!!! There were a few guards at the entrence to the castle but they let me through without any problem. It was like the castle had been deserted. It was quiet. Too quiet. No guards no subjects no one was there. I came to the great hall where we were dining. King Tuc was standing in the middle of the room. I smiled and ran towards him. All of a sudden.. .'' ( Viktoria grabed her shoulder s with her arms and her voice sounded like she was scared or not completly present. Having one image in her head she couldnt shake off). '''I grabbed her hands and asked. ''Joy: What Viki? What happened next ? ''It seemed like she got her courage back and said. ''Viki:' That clocked man that we saw earlier today captain do you remember him ? '''Joy: '''Yes what about him ? '''Viki:' He came out of the shadows laughing and said „ Good work Tuc it would seem like there can be an alinace between us after all . Seize her men !!!!! „ . Before i could act i felt a hard blow to my head and fell to the ground. I was knocked out. When i came to Wirt was laying on me covered in blood and his leg was under a massive stone. We were surounded by the clocked soldiers and Tuc had his sword in his hand looking at us. I was worried about wirt so i didnt fight. I thoght that he and the clocked man joined forces and wanted to capture us. I used my DF to shatter the massive stone and make an opening between the soldiers . I took Wirt and ran and i came straight here. I am so sorry captain that i caused so much trouble. I shouldnt have gone. Wirt woudlnt have been ... Joy: That is enaugh Viki! You didnt do anything wrong. You may have even saved his life. I was the one that ordered him to follow you and keep an eye on you. Its my fault not yours. Listen everyone we will wait untill Ithirael is finished with Wirt and than we will leave this country and sail back to atlantis. There our adventure will be over. This is the end! The crew : WHAT ?!?!? Herkules: Captain with all do respect we cant end things now ? Nathaniel: '''Yes and what about the man that did this to Wirt and Viki ? Should we just let him be ? Or you just dont care about us and Wirt ? '''Joy: I AM THE CAPTAIN. I DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO ANYONE. WHAT I SAY GOES. I DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR OPENIONS. I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!!!! DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER ? Herkules: Yes captain but ... Joy: NO BUTS WE ARE LEAVING AS SOON AS IT IS FINISHED! I was angry at myself. I was angry at the man that did that to poor wirt. He Was just a kid and he was under my command. I was the one responsible. My father would never have allowed this to happen. I didnt want to put anyone in harms way again. I just wanted to go back home an hope that someday Wirt will forgive me. After a few hours everyone was in a bad mood. No one wanted to end the adventure but everyone was scared for wirt. I looked twords the castle and the square. I heard noises. War noises. There was a fight. I didnt know why and i didnt care either. I just wanted to leave. 'Morgan:' Captain may i have a word with you ? Joy: I am not changing my mind Morgan!'' ''Morgan: '''You are the captain and what you say goes but are yu sure you want it to end like this ? '''Joy: I thought you of all people would be happy. You were against this from the begining. Morgan: '''Perspectives change. I saw the people on angelica and here. You wanted to make aliances, friends with other kingdoms and i thought that people outside our kingdom are not worth it and that they have just war in their minds. '''Joy: '''And you were right. First we get attacked in Angelica and now here. All we did was being peacefull and we got attacked twice. Never threatening. '''Morgan: No captain i was wrong about this quest. I knowour journey so far has been tainted by groups of evil men who just want to fight.But not everyone is like that. I walked amongst them i observed them. They want peace and love it as mucha s we do. Dont give up on it just yet.'' Joy: '''My first thoughts are with wirt now Morgan and .... Before i could finish the door opnened and Stedvick came out. ''Stedvick:' Joy ?! We are finished. '''Nathaniel + Samuel: '''How does it look? Iis he gonna be OK ? '''Stedvick :' You better see it for yoursleves.'' We all walked in after stedvick. He was laying in the middle of the cabin. There were some materials, bandages, knifes and saws that were all bloody. It was kleening them up. Everyone gathered around Wirt. Nathaniel and Samuel broke down in tears. ''Joy: It what is his condition? Ithirael: '''There was some internal damage i had to take care of. Some scars will ofcoruse be permanent. I took care of most of it but the problem was that leg. '''Joy: '''What do you mean ? Ithirael: Well you see the bones were copletly shatered, arteries and muscle tissue had extensive damage. There was absoltely nothing i could have done. I had to amputate. ''When he said amputate it was like a cold winter breze had brushed by everyone in the room. No one dared to lift up the blancket Wirt was covered with. No one but Damian. He slowly lifted it. We didt tell him to stop. That image haunts me to this day. Wirt had lost his left leg that day. ''Nathaniel:' I am going to kill those bastards that did this! They are going to pay. '( Nathaniel started running towards the door, in the last second Joy pinned him down to the floor)' ''Joy: You are not going anywhere! Havent i made myself clear ? We are leaving. Nathaniel: 'LET GO OF MEE!!!! LET ME GO !!! I AM GoING TO KILL THEM!!! THEY WILL PAY!! ''Joy: No.'' Nathaiel started crying. Samuel as well. Most of us started crying. . The only ones who didnt shed a tear were Morgan, It, Hercules and Alaris. Everyone was lost. ''Ithirael:' Are you sure you dont want to go and find out why this happened Joy ? '''Joy:' Are you serious? Didnt you see what Tuc and his friends did to Viki and Wirt? '' ''Ithirael: Yes i am painfuly aware of that my boy but wasnt Tuc your friend ?'' ( It walked out and joy followed him). 'Look Joy do you see that. '(he pointed in the direction of the noise and smoke). That is no celebration. that is a fight. He might need your help. '''Joy:' My help ? My friend ? Because we tried to help him because we tried to be peacefull and because i allowed myslef to befriend him WIRT LOST HIS DAMM LEG! I am not helping one soul in this kingdom. They can all die.'' I was angry, probably more on myself than anyone else, i should have gone with them or not allow Viki to go. ''Ithirael: When i was younger i was an officer in the army of our king Damoclees the VIII. I was assigned to a small vilage outside the capital. One night a young man was attacked by a wild bear. I was passing by by coincidence. He was running but the bear almost cought up to him. I jumped between them and saved his life by killing the bear. I risked my life for his. Two weeks later my men arrested a man who killed his wife because of jelousy. It was the same man i had saved from the brear. If i had just let the bear kill the man and didnt risk my life an inocennt women cold be alive today. Do you understand Joy ? We have always tried to pretect the people. Even though sometimes it costs us dearly. The people create a kingdom. You should judge a kingdom by its people and not its rulers or the actions of one man.They greated us and treated us kindly. You even treated Tuc kindly and you became friends with him. Do you realy think he would do this ? Joy: It doesnt mater what i think Wirt lost his leg and we are leaving. Stedvick : 'Common Joy listen to It. Its not your fault. We should find out what happened. ''Morgan:' Captain Wirt is up he wants to talk to you. I hesitated for a second but than i thanked Morgan and barged inside like damian had before. ''Joy: Wirt i am so sorry this is all my fault. Wirt : 'No captain it is mine. I was incompetent i couldnt protect viki like you aske me to. I am sorry. ''Joy:' No it is not your fault we will leave now for our home and everything will be better once we reach it. You will be taken care of there. ''Wirt franticaly grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes. 'Wirt:' NO! We have to save him. You dont understand. Joy: Save who ? What dont i understand ? '' ''Wirt: Tuc he was tricked. It was not his fault. We woudlnt be alive right now if it hadnt been for him.'' ''Joy: '''What are you talking about ? Tuc attacked you dindt he ? '''Wirt: No. You see i was following Viki as you ordered. Insted of going throught the doors i found a small window and climbed inside the hall through it. There i saw everything. A clocked man. He carried a golden symbol of three mountain peeks on and Island. His name was Lafey. He ordered his man to catch Viki and before i could do anything about it she was surrounded and knocked out. I wanted to step in at that point but Tuc did it first. Tuc: What are youd doing Lafey ? You said that these people were your frineds. You said you know them ! This wasnt part of the agrrement.'' ''Lafey: Oh but i do know them. When we saw the captain of theor ship in the square yesteraday i couldnt believe our luck. You see my king Malthaus has been looking for those people eversince they came to visit his kingdom and now finaly we have the means to loore them out and capture them and learn the secrets of their strength. Learn the secrets of that kingdom called Atlantis.'' ''Joy: '''MALTHAUS ? ? ? '' ''Tuc: Secrets ? Atlantis ? I dont know what you are talking about bu these people are my friends i will'' ''not allow you to hurt them do you understand ? As long as they are here they are under my protection! '''Lafey: Are you sure that is wise ? Because if you deni them to my king he will consider it as an act of war and the peace delegation will turn into an invading army ? Is that what you want ? '' ''Tuc: '''I never intented to ally myself whit a coward such as Matlahus that treats his subjects like slaves. ''(Tuc took out his sword)' ''Step away from her! Take your soldiers and leave Tau’r right now you are no longer welcome here ! '''Lafey:' So be it. Guards sound the alarm. The peace negotiation has failed. Signal out trups to invade the square we are taking over this kingdom in the name of king Malthaus from the kingdom of Drum. Secure the girl she will be a prize for the king.'' ''Wirt: That is when i stepped in. I tried to protect Viki but there were too many of them and with me being afraid for her and the king it was too hard to fight. They brought a Canon inside and started shooting at us. I dodged as best i could but than i had to help the king because he was outnumbered. Rocks started falling from ceeling and on top of me. I had to protect Viki. Because of a moments hesitation a giant stone fell on my leg . The rest you know. We have to go and save them captain please. We owe them our lives. '' Everyone was in shock from Wirts story. I walked out looked in the direction of the fight. I let everything Wirt told us sink in. Morgan : '''Captain what are your orders? Should we leave ? '' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhCQ6jQIgeQ (recomend playing this while reading the dinal paragraph) '' Joy : Viktoria, ithirael, Damian and Stedvick shall stay and protect Wirt and this ship. Do not let even one scratch come to either of them! Got it ?! Alaris and Gee you two will search the harbor for any ships carriyng the insignia that wirt described and you will sink all of them. Than you shall stand guard at the main harbor in case they try to steel another ship. Nathaniel, Samuel, Serenthia, Lylia, Hercules, Diana and Morgan you will go with me. We will go to the castle and save king Tuc, his men and this kingdom. Everyone PREPARE FOR WAR!'' ''The crew: ROGER !!!!'' Category:Blog posts